The incidence of end stage renal disease is significantly greater for Afric Americans than for any other racial group. The major objective of the AASK ull scale study is to conduct a multicenter, controlled, randomized clinical tr l to evaluate the efficacy of three different antihypertensive treatment regi ns and two different levels of blood pressure control in slowing the progressi of renal disease in African American hypertensives with chronic renal disease.